swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Toxic
Biography Birth and life as a slave Toxic was born the child of two smugglers. Due to their inability to sustain a child on the money they made, they sold Toxic into slavery as a baby. Toxic worked in a shipyard in the Outer Rim. His master knew Toxic's parents and promised to take good care of him, so in exchange for hard work, Toxic got food, clothes, shelter, and was even allowed to learn about piloting a star ship. When Toxic was in his teenage years his master died unexpectedly, and his son took over the shipyard. His son was not as kind as he was and treated Toxic very harshly. Toxic could not handle the abuse that he was being put through and decided to fight back, killing his new master and escaping on a ship that was brought in for repairs. Life on the streets Toxic found himself stranded out in the Outer Rim alone, but free for the first time. He never knew what to expect when it came to fending for himself, so he did whatever he could to survive. He began small, as a petty pickpocket. Stealing money here and there to try to get food and shelter. Eventually he started getting hired to do local drug running, and eventually got enough money to buy his own ship and begin smuggling. Toxic wasn't the most notorious smuggler around, but he was skilled enough to get some attention, and he started getting hired to do increasingly dangerous jobs. Eventually it got to the point where he was no longer smuggling anything and was getting hired for espionage, sabotage, kidnapping etc. At that point he had become a full blown mercenary. The Children of Vega Toxic's work as a mercenary definitely turned heads a lot faster than his work as a smuggler. He caught the interest of a group of mercenaries called The Children of Vega, and they approached him to begin working with them. To Toxic this was a major honor. The Children of Vega carried the reputation of being one of the best mercenary outfits in the Outer Rim at the time, so Toxic eagerly took the position. While he was within the ranks of the group, he began training in various forms of hand to hand combat, along with advanced training in marksmanship. He went around doing various extremely dangerous jobs with the group, and started to feel a brotherly bond with them, along with getting paid for his work handsomely. New beginnings in Coruscant The Children of Vega got hired on for a huge job for the Republic. They were hired to transport a young Jedi knight to a drop point so he could carry out a mission, and then return and retrieve the operative. During the mission, The Children of Vega unexpectedly turned on the young Jedi. Toxic attempted to help the inexperienced force user, battling against his own men. They killed the Jedi, and when Toxic attempted to use his lightsaber to defend himself, he got pinned down, and The Children of Vega cut off his arm and sliced open his right eye. The near dead Toxic was then handed over to the sith who orchestrated the entire act. Unknown to Toxic, he was the subject of many experiments conducted by the sith, the main one allowed them to have a constant connection with Toxic's small presence in the force. The sith removed all memory of what had happened to him, and made him believe that he managed to escape from The Children of Vega. They sent him to Coruscant made to believe that he crash landed, and had his arm and eye replaced with cybernetics by his own free will. When Toxic awoke, he headed towards a local cantina in order to have a drink after the "terrible week" that he believed he had. When he entered the cantina he was accosted by a force user, and quickly dispatched of him, definitely bringing attention to his location. While he was trying to look for work on the new planet, a female force user, who was the star of a reality show, caught his eye. He followed her to the holovid studio that produced her show and attempted to flirt with her. When that failed miserably, oen of the producers noticed his arrival and asked him in to talk to him. The hutt knew about Toxic dispatching the force user earlier that week, and offered him a show on the holonet. The show was to follow Toxic and a crew he assembled around the galaxy as they took on jobs, and battled against the odds. It was a smash hit, becoming the 2nd most popular show on the holonet (second only to the show starring the young female jedi). During this time, Toxic began befriending members of the Jedi Order, getting pretty close to the entire organization as a whole in an attempt to find the men that turned on him. Unknown to him, this was playing right into the sith's hands. Due to the connection they had with him, they could use him to keep tabs on the Jedi Order. The only problem with the sith's plan was that Toxic took it upon himself to seek out the sith, and attempt to assist the Jedi Order in quelling their threat. Ratings for his show were on the rise during this period, but quickly began to fall after he failed to have anything but minor confrontations with the sith threat. Before he could achieve his, or the sith's goals though he was called into his producer's office. His producer noticed the slip in ratings, and was going to cancel the show. Toxic got into an arguement with the producer, and learned exactly what happens when you argue with a powerful Hutt. He was dragged off by two hired thugs and frozen in carbonite. 15,000 years later... Toxic managed to stay frozen for quite some time, approximately 15,000 years. He missed the fall of the republic, the sith taking control, the rise and eventual fall of the Intergalactic Empire. Decades after the Rebellion defeated the Empire, and a new republic was announced, Toxic was uncovered by archeologists. Due to his age, they found it far too dangerous to release him from the carbon freezing and had no scientific use for the findings. He was given to a charity to be the centerpiece of a large charity auction that was being held on Bespin. The night of the acution began and a bidding war broke out over Toxic. In the end, he was sold to Jenisteen Dirano for the sum of one million credits. That night, Jenisteen brought Toxic back to her home, and her husband Christoff Dirano convinced her to let him release Toxic back into the world after 15,000 years. When he was released, Toxic believed that it was still 15,000 years ago and that they were thugs that the hutt hired to take care of him. Toxic swung wildly, but found himself to be helpless due to the blindness caused by hibernation sickness. He was eventually calmed down by the husband and wife, and they took him in, keeping close watch on his actions. Both were force users, and they could feel a very strong ancient presence within him. Life with the Dirano family Toxic never quite fit in with the incredibly wealthy high class life that the Dirano family lived. Despite the fact that he, himself was quite wealthy in his time, he never acted like it. Jenisteen Dirano took interest in the way he chose to live his life. He didn't play by the rules that she was used to, and it was something that attracted her to him, but it also made her worry about what her husband would do to him if he ever knew. During his stay with the family he started to bond with their daughter Kiley, feeling like a father figure to her due to her own father rarely being around to take care of her. During this time he also started getting closer to Jenisteen, becoming an outlet for her frustrations, and a kind listening ear. Because of his kindness towards her, they started having an affair. The rest of the family found out, and in a plea to protect Toxic's life he had his memory erased, along with having a chip implanted inside of him that would allow someone to shock, or destroy him at the press of a button. The remote was given to Kiley's brother Kian, who despised Toxic and everything he stood for. Despite Toxic slowly regaining his memories over time, along with those of his true past, he was still under the control of Kian. Kian abused Toxic frequently. Toxic attempted to save himself yet again, but failed when Kian began shocking him until he was defenseless. Kian then sliced off the rest of Toxic's limbs, leaving him to die. Toxic was taken by some witnesses to a hospital, and he had all of his limbs replaced. Toxic made new friends after that, now that he was on his own again. They included but were not limited to a Jedi healer known as Sileen Tenlae, a mechanic named Ayano Taiki, and a young inexperienced force user named Cassus D'Kai. They all helped him in getting the slave chip removed from his chest, and got him back up on his feet. Beyond Bespin After his troubles with the Dirano family, Toxic decided it would be best to lay low for a while. He spent a lot of time in hiding, and he could only think of one group of people that could help him. He began seeking out the new jedi order. When he found them, he begged them to take him in and let him stay for a while. They allowed him to stay as long as he trained his mind and body with their teachings. His presence in the force was much to small for him to be considered for actual training in the Jedi arts, but he began to learn their teachings, and what their religion stood for. Once again he became a friend of the Jedi. Much later he found himself seeking out Jenisteen Dirano again. He found out that she was possibly in some sort of trouble back on her homeworld. When he arrived he found that Jenisteen no longer had any memory of her life on Bespin, and believed that she never left home, and was about to be married to a man there. Toxic tried desperately to revive her memory, but he ended up leaving the planet defeated. One his way back to Bespin, he came across Ayano Taiki, stranded in space. Her ship desperately needed repairs, so Toxic boarded and helped her out. During the time he spent with her on her ship, they began to develop a relationship. They returned to Bespin and ended up becoming very close. It was about at that time that Toxic found that all of his funds have been taken by the Republic, and that the Empire believed that he gave it to them willingly. Despite his feeling for Ayano, he knew that he had to get away, so the Empire could not find him. He didn't tell Ayano about his departure in fear of her also becoming a target. While he was again on the run, he went to Mos Eisley, where he was hired by a hutt to free the slaves of a rival slave trader. Present Day Toxic returned from the Jedi Temple to find that Ayano had moved on with her life without him. He was again stranded in a strange time with no one around to turn to. He got by doing odd jobs now and again, and charging any repairs or supplies he needed to the Republic. In his absence Kiley Dirano ended up killing one of her relatives, and was hiding from her family. If she was found then she would be murdered in vengance. Toxic found out about this and took her in, in order to protect her. While he was out one day, Kiley ran away. He is currently seeking her out in order to try to bring her back to safety. Pesonality Toxic tries to have a very hardened exterior at all times. His past has taught him that any sign of weakness can be his downfall. When confronted, Toxic commonly keeps a calm head, and handles the situation tacfully, and with grace. He feels a strong compassion towards his friends and loved ones, to the point where he's willing to abandon them if he feels that his presence will bring them danger. He also has a strong compassion towards children. He feels that because he never had a true childhood, that it is his duty to make sure other children do not suffer the same fate as him. He is a very compulsive man, with an extremely addictive personality. He has many vices, such as but not limited to, gambling, smoking, drinking, and sexual relations. Despite all of this, he has very strong people skills, and is an excellent diplomat. He knows how to charm people and persuade them. Skills and abilities Marksmanship *During his time with The Children of Vega, he learned a lot about handling blasters, and being able to fire them with deadly accuracy. Hand to hand combat *The Children of Vega also trained him in many forms of hand to hand combat, in order for him to be able to fuse them all into one style. He can not only fight in many forms of combat, but is trained to defend himself from them also. Awareness *This skill can be attributed to the small presence Toxic holds in the force. He can have an extremely keen sense of his surrounding and how to use them to his advantage, especially against force users. Piloting *Toxic is a skilled star ship pilot, and has been known to pilot various types of craft ranging from small one man fighters, to his large YT-1930 freighter. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Freelance Category:Male Category:Human Category:Criminals